ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fear Gorta
Can drop the azure abyssite of prosperity but seems to need certain kill conditions, might be divine magic as holy kill gave the abyssite to our group. We tried this based on a rumor and holy kill seemed to work. Half of us got ejected before kill so we can test this. It also used perdition which it hadn't in previous pops. Kills by light skillchain did not yield itAzurephen 19:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC)azurephen Just killed with a group of 7, killshot was a normal melee hit. Got the abyssite to drop, so that's another rumor debunked.--Nobodyreal 23:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I was under the impression that you hafta exploit a mob's weakness (doing so makes a !! icon show over the mob's head) to get an abyssite to drop, and that weaknesses are completely random and always changing. --Kyrie 07:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Very easy to kill. Did the Curse and Bane AoE move fairly often. Used them even more under 50%. Killed it with a regular pt setup of WHM, RDM, MNK x2, THF, and a WAR. *Easy solo on 99 Dnc/Nin. No meds used. Atmas: RR, GH, and apoc but could have done with any atmas. Had to kill three times before I got the abyssite to drop as I was unable to red proc. He never once used perdition. ~Zazhi, sylph *Soloed by BST/NIN90 with a little difficulty using Bloodclaw Shasra using Atma of the Razed Ruins and Atma of the Mounted Champion, as stated it doesn't cast any spells at all and its melee hits were very weak on my pet as i was using a -PDT set, on average hits ranged from 40-55/hit with a strong build. The main problems during the fight was Bane which reduced my HP from 2401 to 803 with cruor buffs... it's an exceptionally strong curse, it didn't use Perdition once, I guess i got lucky in that department, was overall an easy fight, dropped Hecate's Crown and Azure Abyssite of the Reaper. --Xynthios 18:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by BST90/DNC42 using Atma of the Mounted champion, Atma of the Razed Ruins, and Atma of the Voracious Violet. Used Crafty Clyvonne because I figured it was close to Bloodclaw Shasra. Relatively easy until Perdition used 2 times killed 2 pets and I spent 3 min kiting it around for call beast timer. Healing Waltz was exceptionally helpful for Bane this fight. Curing Waltz II was very helpful kiting. no stagger, took 2 kills to get abyssite. --Irrellius 04:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed by PLD90/WHM45. Fully merited with Atma of the Stout Arm, Atma of the Omnipotent and Atma of the Razed Ruins. Pretty straight forward fight... Even Bane wasn't much of an issue. The only thing that kept me on my toes was the possibility of it using Prediction (death); which it didn't. Tried to have Shield Bash ready just in case, since it has been good at stunning Death from mega boss in Dynamis. Used Bane pretty often (3 times) below 25%. Long 16 minutes fight. --Palantor 1:47, April 23, 2011 *Soloed by 95NIN/DNC45 using RR, GH, Apoc atmas. EZ PZ fight only used Ni twice the whole fight lasted maybe 3 minutes of me just hitting him. Super easy! --Motoxdady on Leviathan 04:00, November 4, 2011